


Linked

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hand holding, that's it that's the fic, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: Hand-holding, Seungwoo sometimes thought in awe, every time he had the chance to grab Chan's hand—was a very powerful move, yet it was so simple.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Heo Chan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm currently miles away from my house because I went to fetch my undergrad diploma, and I feel like writing a drabble. So, here I am, in a cheap hotel with thin blanket and rain pouring outside my room, I opened Notion and typed this out.  
> Obviously not beta-ed, please bear with any typos and grammatical errors ;w;  
> Thank you for reading this nonsense word-vomit, really.

_Hand-holding_ , Seungwoo sometimes thought in awe, every time he had the chance to grab Chan's hand—was a very powerful move, yet it was so simple.

He loved to brush his fingers around Chan's knuckles; making invisible circles, or just random shapes, any shapes, really. He just wanted to touch them, to linked their hands together, clinging to each other like it was their last time. Sometimes, he drew Chan's hand closer, when the time was right, and he would kiss each of them—one knuckle after another, treating them as if it was made out of butterfly's wings.

By now, Chan was aware of this. He no longer shied away from Seungwoo's sudden attack. He let himself being dragged into Seungwoo's arm instead of pulling himself free, and he'd found himself enjoying it, too. He would pull himself away, sometimes, but it was as an invitation to dance, not to run away. They would dance around the room, their steps light—and it was no ordinary dance that they did, it was _their_ dance.

(No, honestly, they just swayed and fooling around without any coordinated steps whatsoever. They usually ended up stepping onto each other's foot, but they enjoyed it anyway.)

Every time Seungwoo did his "charging" routine, Chan would feel like he, too, charged to his maximum capacity. His heart would almost burst from the giddiness, starting from the way Seungwoo's lips touched his skin, until he pulled them away again. Unfortunately, his heart wouldn't be able to calm down for a bit, since Seungwoo would start again, because—hey, one knuckle after another, right?

Apparently, Seungwoo realized this. And because he was sneaky, he would press his lips for a quite long time each time; sometimes wet, some other time only innocent light pecks. The wet ones usually followed with Chan's soft moans, sighing into Seungwoo's neck or hair, or anything that could ground him down at that moment. At times like these, Seungwoo usually started from the knuckles, dragging his lips to the arm, dragging them upwards until they reaches Chan's jaw line—but, of course it wouldn't only ended up there. Their hands would be still joined, but now it wasn't a light and reassuring touches; it was straight up lust and desire.

When there wasn't lust involved, sometimes it was just sleepy kisses, shared in between yawns and giggles. These were usually occurred when they were too tired to actually do something. Chan would propose a challenge; the loser was the one who fell asleep first. Sometimes Seungwoo lose on purpose, sometimes it was Chan who did that. They both aware of each other's watchful eyes, admiring whoever fell asleep first. When it was Seungwoo's turn to play pretend, Chan would carefully stroke Seungwoo's cheek with his fingers, brushing out the stray hairs from his face. His hand was soft, it smelt like his vanilla hand cream. When it was Chan's turn, Seungwoo often kiss his temple before hauling them both under the cover.

 _Hand-holding_ , Chan often thought whenever he was outside, hand-in-hand with Seungwoo—was a very powerful move, yet it was so simple. It was either the warmth that make it so appalling, or it was just because of Seungwoo. Either way, Chan knew he wouldn't let Seungwoo's hand go, no matter how clammy their hands could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)


End file.
